Camp Aztec Roleplaying Wiki:Guide
Welcome to Camp Aztec Roleplaying Wiki. This is a place where you learn the basics of how to join and role play with the rest of the community. Making an Account You decided to join this wiki and you have to be a registered user. If you are shown as an unregistered contributor, you have to create an account. Having an account also gives you extra abilities and features that un-registered users do not have access to. Your account is used on every Wikia wiki, so you only need to create it once and you will be able to log into every Wikia community. There are two ways, either by form or by Facebook Connect. Your username must not be used as the title of your claim in the forum. The username must not have any rudeness in it. The Form *Click on Sign-Up on the top banner or . *Put necessary data in the form *Just remember your username and password *Voila, you are now a registered user! Facebook Connect *Click on Log In on top of the screen, you will see Connect at the bottom *Click Connect, and you will be prompted with a screen to confirm that you want to connect your Facebook and Wikia accounts. Follow the instructions on these screens. *Next, a pop-up window will appear requesting that you select a username. Keep in mind that you can change this to whatever you want. *Your accounts are now connected! **If you are already logged in to Facebook, you can simply click on the Facebook Connect button and you will be automatically logged into Wikia. **If you are not logged into Facebook, when you click on Facebook Connect, you will be prompted to log into your Facebook account. You will not need to enter your Wikia username or password. Once you enter your Facebook login information, it will automatically load your Wikia account. The Policies on This Wiki See this page for details Getting Your Character Approved Next you have to get an approved character. You'll need to have some basics about your character planned out ahead of time: *Name: *Age: *Species: (if you want other than a demigod) *History: *Personality: *Possessions: The more detailed the history, the better the odds of having it approved. You may not use names which are from popular media (e.g. George Washington, Harry Potter..etc). Your request may not be approved right away, an member of the administration team may leave notes or comments for things that either need to be fixed or better explained, please be patient through this process. See the Claiming to get started. Creating a Character Page Once your character is approved, it is time to make a page for them. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create a New Character preload=Template:Character The namespace above already has a layout in it. You can fill the details in it instantly. Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. They are most often used in comments on pages, but can be used anywhere. They are for in character communication and not out of character. So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. Then paste the following code in: } or Quote, whichever you prefer |text = } or } if you are doing a quote instead of a time stamp above }} For the colors, use the hexdecimals codes, you can go to Color Schemer or Color on Help Wiki for colors. Then publish it. To use it quickly and easily, type these on your roleplay: Role-playing Now comes the fun part, the Role-playing! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like the one you made. This is where the word bubbles come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get comments in the form of word bubbles from people telling you Welcome. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click reply on their comment and introduce yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right. Just be aware that the chat is OOC, or out of character. That means that you don't RP your character in the chat. In chat, you're just a normal human being sitting behind a computer. YOU'VE GOT IT, LET'S START ROLEPLAYING